Embodiments of the invention relate generally to an energy management system and a method, and more particularly relate to a power generation system and a method with energy management between an energy-type energy storage unit and a power-type energy storage unit.
An energy-type energy storage unit (ES), such as a battery, is usually employed to provide power and capture energy in a system, such as a wind farm power generation system. However, the ES support a high dynamic power requirement difficulty and frequent charging/discharging ES with a large power affects ES's life time. Hence, a power-type energy storage unit (PS), such as ultra-capacitor, may be a good complementary. Therefore, the ES and the PS integrating with one or more DC-DC converters may be a suitable candidate to provide power and receive power. Currently, the energy management between the ES and the PS is performed only according to state-of-charges of the ES and the PS so the energy management strategy has low efficiency.
It is desirable to provide a system and a method to address at least one of the above-mentioned problems.